Gave It All to Fate
by Moo X. Doctor
Summary: A sidestory involving my OC from "As It Was In the Past, As It Is Now", Kiku Oshiromoto attends Cross Academy against the wishes of her mother. Raised in an isolated home where her father played a big role in her childhood, Kiku learns that her vampiric nature comes from a dark side of her family that intends to shun her father. Kiku has a fated role at Rido's side she'll uncover.
1. Chapter 1

**Here** it is! This is for DemonWriter101 since they requested it (I apologize for it being late. I have been busy and stressing over my grades. It's Friday so I had time)! As a gift, I will be uploading three chapters in total (give me a couple hours, I barely got this one done right now).

This is using my OC Kiku but in a different world where she was to be betrothed to Rido Kuran (as how DW101 wanted it). I don't know how long this will be, depending on how many scenarios I can make. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone was leaving for the holidays. I watched from inside my bedroom. It was that time in the year again when the students of Cross Academy leave for the holidays.<p>

I remember leaving _her_. It was late at night, the "day" for my kind. I was never like her when it came to our bodies. I adapted to her rules of sleeping like a normal person but it always felt like I was missing something. I had packed my things and took the money I saved in a shoe that was hidden in my closet. The rain had wooed my mother to sleep. I slipped out of my room through the window. I knew she wouldn't suspect me of waking up at night, believing she had instilled her harsh laws into me. I couldn't keep my nature away…

I am not one of them. I can't go back. She hates me and I am too scared to face her after what I had done to her. I sighed.

I heard crying and laughing. Outside, there at the school gates, Sorako (this made me laugh- I'm recycling names here) and her mother embraced. Sorako is my roommate. She had left me the remaining ghostly feeling of her hug and kiss. Her mother touched Sorako's face and kissed her cheeks then her forehead, nuzzling her forehead against hers. I can overhear their chatter but I ignore it. It'll make me feel worse.

I shut the window closed and looked at my hands. I clenched them into fists then released the grip.

"Will you be leaving for the holidays this year, Kiku-chan?" The Headmaster asked, drinking from a warm mug.

"Yes. I am going to visit my aunt and uncle nearby. I still choose not to go and see _her_," I said to him.

"Alright. Just as long as you're safe," He told me, smiling.

The Headmaster had allowed me into the school out of pity. I have never gone to school before. Last year was the first time I have ever stepped into a school. My mother never wanted me to go to school because she feared I would harm the other children or they would scorn me. She didn't want to explain to them why I was this _way_. She kept it a secret from the world and from me. So I attended my mother's school in my bedroom where I read the textbooks she would bring me when she came home from work.

I was born different. I wasn't at all like _her_. She knew that. I realized this later on. My mother, as you know, branded a long list of rules for my peculiar behavior. I had to sleep at night; if I was awake then I would be punished. I wasn't allowed to drink blood- she caught me drinking the blood of one of the canaries and that's where it ended. She killed the feeling out of me. I felt as though it was no longer necessary, but I weakened. Weakened so much that I bruised very easily and I was out of breath most of the time. I also couldn't leave the house. I had never socialized, never spoken to another person, never felt the touch of another person nor the breeze that carried their scents and voices. I yearned for it, for the freedom. When she was looking over the mail, I noticed my name on an envelope. It was an invitation to attend the prestigious Cross Academy. My mother tore it up once I asked her if I was allowed to go. She was shocked that I would want to go to a school where there would be total strangers and no mother to comfort me when I would need it. There wasn't any comfort at home…

I walked down the empty hallway, touching the windows with the tip of my left middle finger. I was humming a song I learned from a friend that's about a boy wanting a black cat but receives other animals instead.

"Oshiromoto."

I turned around. Zero stood at the end behind me. He was in casual clothing. He's not leaving for the holidays either.

"What is it, Kiryuu?" I asked. I was exhausted. It was still morning but I've been tired ever since I woke up this morning to say goodbye to Sorako.

"The Headmaster wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to stay for the holidays," He said, leaning against the wall.

"No thank you," I said, turning around to continue to the opposite end of the hallway. "I already told my aunt that I was headed over there."

"Alright," He said. I heard the _clack_ of his shoes as he left.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in town tonight. No one was out. I was making my way to the hat shop at the end of the street; the hat shop where I have stayed for two years now when it would come to holidays at Cross Academy. There is no aunt. There is no uncle. There is no one taking me home to celebrate the end of the year.<p>

It's either my mother or my father, but it's really neither. Do I have a father? Yes. But I don't know the man. He has been missing during my entire childhood. I've never seen pictures of him. I don't even know his name. My mother refuses to mention him, telling me only that "he's a liar and a monster". I like to think that I am just like my father- a monster. I think that's where I get my differences from. It explains a lot: why I'm like this and why my mother is like that.

The hat shop was just how I left it. In the attic, my bed was there along with the dresser and the safe under the bed. These are my only belongings. I don't have money to afford other things but what I have is fine, just as long as I have a roof over my head, warmth, and protection.

I locked the door that opens into the attic. I have never had robbers break into my room. It's been peaceful for a long time. It's just me and the silence.

I took the small dagger from the safe and it placed it under my pillow. I do this to ensure I have something to defend myself with in case of an emergency. I never had to use it before but there's a time for everything.

I also took out my diary and my purse. I counted the coins and paper bills- it was still plentiful. Inside my diary are pages filled with letters I write to my mother that will never be read. I tell her of my school life and of my friends and academic achievements. I wish I had a picture of her to remember her face.

It's past midnight already. I should get some sleep for tomorrow night. I haven't slept all day.

* * *

><p>It's the man from my dreams. I don't remember his face. I'm a baby in my mother's arms and I can't move. My mother is holding onto me tightly. She's scared, she's worried, she wants to run away from this evil place, from that evil man of my dreams. He grins and she hates it. There's two men there, and they both are in my dreams. One man knows my mother and she's comfortable around him meanwhile the other man is frightening to her. She would rather be home then standing beside him.<p>

That man… he watches me. He doesn't take his eyes off me. They follow me. They prey on me. Oh how my mother holds onto me as though I will be taken right in front of her.

The man's hand goes over my eyes and it darkens.

* * *

><p>My head ached painfully. I rubbed my temples. I was sweating. It was a nightmare. But the pounding in my chest is not fear… it's excitement.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I** apologize if I'm skipping around a bit. I want to get to the good part. Also, I forgot Kiku's parents's names. Sorry.

* * *

><p>It was dusk in the small town outside of the academy. Everyone was hurrying into their homes, others trying to finish their chores. I can hear clocks ticking inside homes. Then the strangest thing happened. A little boy, about five or six years old, stood in my path, staring at me with red and blue eyes. I made a right and tried to get rid of him.<p>

I was shopping for clothes while shops were beginning to close for the night. That boy seemed to be following me. I decided to hurry home to the hat shop.

I made sure to lock the door to my room.

I was in my nightgown; ready for bed although I was free to sleep at whatever time I wanted. I think he stopped since it's rude for children to break into people's homes.

I easily fell asleep, my head resting on the soft pillow.

* * *

><p>"Ki…ku…" My mother stood there, frozen. She caught me, one night. I held the canary in my hands, carefully but strongly so that it couldn't escape my hands but enough so that I wouldn't kill it in my grasp. Its blood was over my lips and hands, my eyes the same color. I was barefoot and in my nightgown. I had already killed the other canary, its mate. I looked at my mother, confused and scared.<p>

"Put that down," She said. "Immediately!"

I did. The bird hit the floor, twitched, then laid still.

My mother grabbed my wrist and slapped my face.

* * *

><p>I sat up, gasping for air, crying. Red and blue… The boy! I cleared my eyes and I saw the boy standing on my right, very close to me. He was smiling, grinning.<p>

"What is it that you want?" I yelled. "You're being very rude."

"I have seen your face before," He said. "When you were a baby… he still owes me… that man…"

"Leave, now!" I shouted.

"Goodnight," He said with a smile then left.

* * *

><p>It had begun to get colder so I started a fire in the fireplace downstairs. I huddled near it, a blanket wrapped over my shoulders. I was staring at the fire, mesmerized by its dance. Then there was a knock at the door.<p>

I thought it was going to be a boy again. But someone had left a flower at the doorstop.

This continued for several days but then it stopped one morning when the snow was getting thicker.

I had begun to feel especially lonely for some reason, as though I was missing something. I couldn't stand this nagging feeling so I returned to the academy, and huddled myself in my old dorm room.

I slept for a whole day right when I settled into my room. I dream often of impossible things.

* * *

><p>A man and my mother paced back and forth in the living room. I assume this man is my father because he would often caress or lightly touch my mother, trying to reassure her.<p>

They're always arguing about one topic. And it's always the same topic.

"My parents will not always be here when we need to hide," She hissed. "We can't involve them in your problem!"

"Please, dear, I don't know where to keep you and Kiku safe," He said. "They'll track you down by my scent so I have to stay away."

"But keep _them_ away and maybe we can be happy and normal like before," She said. "Why… why, why, why, why…"

My father stroked his finger against her arm.

"Don't touch me," She whispered angrily. "You need to solve this problem. You started it so end it!"

My father ignored my mother and went to check on me. I was standing on my feet in the cradle, watching them. When he lifted me into his arms, I stayed quiet. He lightly grabbed my hand and smiled.

* * *

><p>Once everyone returned to school, I was back to the same routine of waking up, heading to class, then going to bed to sleep.<p>

The Night Class was released from their dorms as I headed to the Sum dormitory. One of the them, upon leaving the area, came up to me and studied my face.

"Good afternoon," I said, almost too sassy, as though I was bothered by him. He had the same eyes as the boy.

"Heh," He said very quietly. I remember his name- Senri Shiki.

"Shiki, do you have any younger siblings?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I was bothered by him. I walked away.

I only caught a fragment of what he whispered: "… it is you…"

Nearing the dormitory, Kaname caught up to me.

"May I accompany you, Kiku-chan?" He asked.

"Why is that?" I asked him, refusing to look at him.

"I want to speak to you," He said.

"Then I won't mind," I said.

"Allow me to distract you for a moment then," He said. He led me away from the dormitory and into the more tree-populated part of the campus.

"It seems that _he_ is here and he plans to awaken Yuki's vampire blood," He said, not looking at me.

Vampire blood? Yuki?

"What are you talking about, Kaname?" I asked, stopping. He watched me.

"Rido found you," Kaname said.

I was a baby and I was in the arms of my mother. She was afraid. My father decided to reveal his most prized secret to his family. My mother was uncomfortable. The vampires who are my father's brothers, cousins, aunts and uncles circled my mother and I, studying our strangeness. They reached out to us, tempted to touch us.

After my father scolded them and my mother was alone with him, a man approached us.

"You must be his wife," He said. He took my mother's hand and kissed it. She immediately took her hand away and patted me instead.

"I am Rido Kuran, king of the purebloods," The man introduced himself. My mother turned away so I was able to look at Rido clearly. His eyes gleamed and his hands almost snatched me away unconsciously. My mother swooped me away and went to the porch for a breath of air.

* * *

><p>I wasn't aware that I was staring at Kaname.<p>

"Who is that man?" I shouted at him. He pinned me against a tree.

"You should hurry to Rido's side so that he can heal much faster," Kaname said. His eyes were red.

"I'm human. I don't want to do anything. I don't know him," I cried. Kaname covered my mouth and drank from my neck. It was painful and tiresome. I was hot and covered in my warm tears. My knees buckled underneath me when he let go.

I don't remember much of this part. He woke the vampire within me. The one my mother was trying to keep locked away for a very long time.

I _do_ remember the thirst and Kaname's arms lifting me into the air and into a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes, I thought there was death. The bright light of the end blinded me once I woke up from the pain. I shouldn't have sat up. I can't handle such heavenly light with the eyes of a mortal. The light sent me cowering to the other side of the room where I threw my arms over my head and protected myself from the intruder I no longer admired.

The surface that touched my arm with a cool kiss wasn't familiar. It was ghastly and gave off a dark aura. Something powerful throbbed from inside of it. It looks like some kind of box…

I moved away from it. It was a threatening feeling.

"Do recognize that man?"

Something snapped inside of me.

A powerful force snaked through the ground, raising the flooring like the sails of a ship, reaching for Kaname, who was standing near the coffin, on the other side opposite of me. There was a white-haired person there with him.

"Behave," Kaname said. A throbbing pain grew on the side of my head. Then there was a flick of fingers and I was on my hands and knees. Blood dripped down from where he hit me. My right eye ached and blood mixed with my saliva in my mouth.

"Why don't you leave me alone for once?!" I yelled at him. "I'm not supposed to be doing this!"

"You have been involved since the beginning," Kaname said. "From now on, I'll be treating you as my enemy."

"I don't want to be what my mother hates," I whispered, spitting out the blood from my mouth. "I don't want to be a vampire. You're being stupid and childish, Kaname!"

"Keep to your side," He said. "And that means to leave Yuki alone. If you touch her then I will make sure Rido never sees you ever again."

"You're being overprotective!" I cried. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Kaname-sama," the white haired person said. Kaname looked at him then nodded. The strange person opened the box swiftly.

My head couldn't keep still. Something snapped behind me. I turned around. There was a long, jagged crack in the wall that has made its way to the window. I leaned against the wall. Something was overcoming me now.

"_We're going to leave, Kiku. Leave far, far away where we can be normal," Her mother said, desperately packing her belongings into a bag. "Your father has decided to control our lives. He's being selfish. He thinks he can make our lives better by- never mind… let's just go."_

I heard the door open. I shook my head, snapping out of it. Ichijou stood there carrying Shiki over his shoulders.

"Kaname!" Ichijou said. "What are you doing?"

He set down Shiki on a bed covered in white sheets.

"Ah," I gasped. The glass of the window was beginning to snap. Ichijou noticed me. He hurried to where I was sitting.

"Now you're involving innocent humans into your problems!" Ichijou shouted. He then gently placed his hands on my shoulders, squatting down. "Let's get you to the nurse."

My hand curled around his throat. He fell to his knees. I let go of him and watched him cringe in pain as he straightened himself and raised his hand over his heart. His hand reminded me of the ones birds of prey have when they swoop down to catch the rodent in their clutches… ready to crush his heart.

I gasped and grabbed his wrist with my hand. He snapped out of it.

"She's a pureblood…" Ichijou said, trying to get air into his lungs. "What do you intend to do with her, Kaname?"

"She is Rido's fiancé," Kaname said. I noticed something gleam in his hand- a sword. He had impaled the inside of the box. Then there was a sweet smell that I have been longing for a very long time. I covered my mouth with my hands, including my nose.

"Take me back to my room!" I shouted with a muffled voice.

"Ichijou, can you escort her to the Headmaster Cross?" Kaname asked, not looking up, continuing to stare at the contents of the box. Ichijou looks at me again. I can understand his hesitation. I did try to have him kill himself. I reached my hand out to him. He took it and he led me out the door. My eyes followed Kaname until I noticed a hand in the box. There was a person inside it. And he was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please wait here," Ichijou told me. "I need to return to my classmates to make sure the students are safe. I apologize for everything Kaname has done."

Then he was gone.

"Hey, what is a vampire like you doing here?"

I turned around and there was a man with messy black hair and an eye patch in the hallway. He had a weapon in his hand.

"I need to see the Headmaster immediately," I said.

"You should be with your class helping everyone defend the academy," The man said.

"Yagari-kun!"

Headmaster Cross appeared at his side. He then saw me.

"Kiku-chan! What's the matter?" He asked. "Eh, there's something different about you. Is there something you're meaning to tell me?"

"Kiku? Oshiromoto Kiku?" Yagari asked. "I have orders from the head to contain you. It's important that you follow my orders."

"Orders?" Cross was confused. Yagari handed him a letter. After reading it, he looked up at me. "Kiku-chan, it seems that you will have to be imprisoned. We don't want you to be involved while Rido is here. Please, follow our orders. We're not going to harm you. You just need to move aside."

I didn't say a word.

* * *

><p>There was a familiar aura in the air. The person inside the box is awake. Is he Rido? I was feeling nauseous. It was making me sick. The wall behind me cracked, crumbs falling onto my lap.<p>

My throat burned. I lacked the medicine. I haven't had any… mother never wanted me to drink it. She said it isn't for human girls. She said that if I wanted to make her happy then I couldn't have any. I would have to stop my animal behavior. I did it for her. But now it's driving me insane. Is Rido doing this to me?

I stood up and touched the bars of the cell.

Maybe Rido can quench my thirst…

The bars moved aside easily when I pulled them apart. My bare foot touched the ground outside.

* * *

><p>I ran across campus, trying to find the source of Rido's power. It was getting stronger as I neared the Moon Dormitory.<p>

Two vampires landed in front of me. They both smiled, showing their fangs and bloodlust.

"Will you be a gift for my master?" One of them asked.

"We'll be gentle. I promise," The other said.

I ran past them and tapped them both lightly on their shoulder.

They followed without complaint.

Rido's presence was coming from the boys building. I had to hurry upstairs. Many more other vampires attacked by I left it to the two aiding me.

At the end of a hallway was where it was leaking from. I barged in.

A man with curly dark hair sat on the box. It wasn't a box. I can see it perfectly now- a coffin. There were many vampires in the room, some standing and others on their knees at his feet. The man wore casual, loose clothes.

The room smelled of blood.

I stood at the center of the room, the two vampires stood in front of me. The man stood up, grinning wide and happily. The left vampire attacked him. He shoved his arm into its chest and crushed something inside of him. He turned into dust. The right vampire immediately attacked him afterwards. Rido crushed its head with his hands. The man stepped into the sand and grabbed my right wrist, pinning me against the wall behind me. I grabbed his throat with my other hand.

"Back away," I commanded. The fear rose inside of me. He laughed. When he was done, he looked at me and I could see his eyes. Red and blue…

"It doesn't work on me because you're not strong enough. Your vampire blood has just been awakened so it's weak. It'll be a long time before you can have the power to tell me what to do," He said. He touched my face. "You're much more beautiful than what I remember."

His head leaned into my neck. He sighed. His breath was warm on my neck, sending goosebumps down my body.

"I have been waiting to drink your blood for seventeen years," He said. The wall behind him collapsed and a slab of the ceiling was sent flying into the wall the behind us. A vampire who had been standing there was crushed behind it once it collided with the wall.

"Go take them out," The man ordered some vampires.

"Yes, Rido-sama," They said in unison.

Rido looked into my eyes and said softly, "Hide and wait for me. I'll find you in a while. Be patient, love."

He kissed my cheek and I was gone.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed in my old dorm room. I wonder where Sorako is. Where everyone is… The campus is quiet except for the occasional scream of a vampire, and rumble of the ground.<p>

Should I trust Rido? It's his fault my family was torn apart. It's his fault why I had to shame my nature. It has to be him. My father didn't do it… I feel like he didn't…

There was an explosion that shook the room. I peered away from the window as a bright light expanded into the room. Once it was back to the dark light of the sunset, I sighed. I snapped my fingers to release my tension. The window shattered into many pieces on the floor between my bed and Sorako's bed.

I was angry. How can he lie to me? He's the only one who I can get answers from. But Headmaster Cross and his friend knew something as well. I should go look for them…

The smell of blood intensified my anger.

"Have you rested?"

Rido was standing in front of the door, reaching his hand out to me.

"Don't toy with me," I said.

His hand began to bleed as small cuts appeared all over his skin. Then his fingers twisted, the sound of bones snapping followed. He laughed just like before.

"I'm exhausted from being wounded in battle," He said, moving one of his shirts to show the bleeding hole in his body.

"I want the truth," I said.

"I promise to give it to you as long as you go with me," He said. His hand recovered immediately and he used it to pull me into his embrace. His fangs sank into my neck and drained the anger out of me.

The sound of windows shattering echoed in my mind.

There was darkness then the sound of heartbeats. Slower and quieter. Then gone. Silence.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes fluttered open. My body ached. I felt as though I had been asleep for a very long time. The bed was very warm and soft like the early morning sunlight coming from the covered windows. I raised myself up a bit to stare at the curtains. I squinted. There's blood on them…

I moved my leg to get off the bed but something pulled me back into the bed.

"It's too early to be awake. Go back to sleep. We have eternity to see the morning sun but now isn't the time," Rido said.

My eyes didn't leave the window. The blood was dry on the wall and it went down on the floor. I raised myself once more but, again, he pulled me closer to him, reaffirming his arm around my waist.

"It's safe and peaceful," Rido sighed quietly. His face nuzzled into my hair.

My head spun around as I stared too deeply at the blood on the curtains. I don't want to bother anymore. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Blood!<p>

I turned over and raised my head and torso up. It was though I was going to vomit into the pillow. I coughed and coughed. The feeling wasn't leaving. Rido was awake, watching me, leaning on one arm. I glared at him and placed my hand at my neck. I got up and steadied myself on the dresser as I stood up. Rido's hand took mine. He got out of bed also.

"Have you had enough?" He asked with a smile. His face was stained with small spots of blood. Once I regained my balance, I noticed that the room stank of blood. The bed was a mess; blood on the sheets, blood on the pillows, bloody footprints on the floor and curtains, blood on Rido. His arms were covered and I could tell his chest was smeared from the opening in his shirt.

I looked down at my legs. I looked just like the bed. There was a handprint surrounded by smudged dry blood on one of my legs. My arms was a painting made from bloody paint. I sat on the edge of the bed. I touched my neck and there was even crustier, dry blood. It spread up to her ear and cheek then down her shoulder, back, and chest. Then I noticed my wrists. Bite marks from where he had bitten me.

"Don't say you didn't enjoy it," He said. He moved his hair aside from his neck and revealed two punctured holes in his neck. The blood, like hers, had dried while going down his chest and back. "_That woman_ has kept you from your desire for blood. I'm glad I was able to help you get it back."

I covered my mouth with my hands. I went to the nearest door. It was a bathroom. I hurled myself down so that I was face to face with the toilet. I wanted to vomit. But I couldn't. It wasn't repulsive. It was what I wanted. It was what I needed.

Rido leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You were enjoying yourself once you came home," Rido said, smiling.

He's right. I remember.

* * *

><p>Rido had carried me all the way to this manor in the middle of nowhere. I was weak. I could barely move. He had a purpose to drain me of my blood.<p>

He placed me on the bed and had me change my clothes while he was outside. I was trembling while I removed my clothes. I thought I was cold but it was really because the monster inside me wanted to be released. I had crawled into the sheets and tried to drown out my hunger. But it didn't work.

When he came in, and I heard his beating heart, I knew I couldn't stop myself. He neared me to check on my condition and that's when I pulled him closer and bit him.

The warmth and strength of blood was a miracle. He kicked off his shoes and crawled over me. I remember digging my fingernails into his back, tearing through his shirts.

It was what I wanted and what I needed. I couldn't stand it. This was my final chance to taste the sinful red elixir that my mother kept away from me.

Meanwhile I heard him speak but I wouldn't listen. I was so overcome by the taste of it that I had crawled on top of him and watched him lay there under me with blood over my mouth. He took my wrist and drank from it, his eyes staring at me. I was dazed and I didn't concentrate on what I was doing. I remember seeing something in his eyes that made me want to leave. I tried to crawl off the bed but he pulled back in and I was lost in the curls of his dark hair. I had fallen asleep and he hurried to close the curtains as the morning neared.

* * *

><p>"What is it you want from me?" I asked.<p>

"I'm going to fulfill the deal I made seventeen years ago," He said. "I'm going to marry you."

I didn't look at him. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I found the front door easily, following what I remembered from the day before. I heard him following me from behind.

I opened the door. It was dark outside, the starry night and the full moon high above in space.

Snow blanketed the ground.

I took one step outside.

Rido took my hand firmly.

"Don't worry," I said quietly. "I won't be going anywhere since I have betrayed my mother by tasting the sin."

I walked out a few feet, the snow light and fluffy under my bare feet. Rido had let go of me. I inhaled.

I squatted down and took a handful of snow in my hands. It's purer than me. I let it drop.

Rido placed his coat over me. I stood up.

"We have the world to ourselves," He said as he stood beside me, staring into the forest ahead. There are trees surrounding the manor. Where are we?

Rido moved in front of me and went down on one knee. He took my right hand. I looked at his eyes.

"I ask now for your hand in marriage. Be my wife, Kiku, be in my arms in the darkness," He said. I touched his face. My fingernails raked his cheek. I raised my hand to my mouth and I tasted my fingers. Is this the elixir I had devoured the night before?

A chill went down my spine.

"I see you haven't had enough yet," He said, smiling.

"I don't know who you are," I said. "I need to judge you first. It's too early to make you my husband, or to even consider it. Wait a few thousand years."

He was quietly laughing to himself once he stood up. He embraced me. So much warmth came from his body. It felt as though the snow underneath my feet had melted.

"I did that once and I became impatient," He said. He removed my hair away from my neck, and he pressed my body against his.

"It's time to go to bed now," He whispered. His lips brushed my neck and he drank and drank until the sky became red with life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I **have been enjoying writing this story. It's interesting and I'm using a lot of my studying time to try and think of events and situations that would take place. It's hard but worth it. I have been lucky with typing these chapters because they come to me in a breeze now! Tell me what you think. Thanks. And goodnight!

* * *

><p>I sat across from Rido. We were both in the living room staring at each other. I was sitting with my legs folded against my body, and the bed's top blanket twirled around me (and over my shoulders like a shawl) to appear as though I was sitting in a nest. I took a sip from the cup I held in my hand. Then I set it down on the coffee table between us. I was still covered in dry blood, and also in fresh blood, too.<p>

Rido sat there, watching me. His head rested on his folded hands that were propped up by his arms against his legs. His back was arched; his hair sprawled over his face in tangled waves.

* * *

><p>I remember right after he proposed to me. Right after he drank my blood, he held my hand and led me back to the bedroom. I didn't mind at all. It wasn't harming me and I wanted blood. My mother kept me from it but I want it. I need it. She made me starve for seventeen years.<p>

I was more conscious of what was happening. He brought me back to bed and it all started again like the first time. I clung to his neck when he placed me there. He watched me make my move. We took turns, moving around and climbing on top of one another as if trying to find the best spot to drink from. I remember him trying to speak to me but I paid no mind to what he said. Then his wound snapped me out of it. He was injured that day he took me from the academy. It was healing very slowly. The bleeding has stopped but it was still open and fresh. I stroked it and that's when he accosted me tightly and drank so much that it ended there.

I was laying there beside him. He slept with the blankets over his head, shrouding him from the incoming morning sunlight.

I was still awake. I couldn't sleep. His arm was around my waist and his face lost in the pillows. My left hand was in the tangles of his hair and my right was resting on my stomach. I couldn't sleep. The sunlight wasn't bothering me. Something nagged at me from inside. I began to hear birds. I got off the bed and took the top blanket with me then I watched him, waiting for any movement. He was like a baby after it had been given its bottle of milk before bed.

I made tea in the kitchen and went to sit down in the living room to go over my thoughts and questions for Rido.

I immediately heard him come downstairs. He was angry and impatient with me.

And that's now.

He broke the silence between us.

"Let's go back to bed. We don't have to rush things," He said sweetly, calmly. He opened his arms as if to welcome me back.

I told him that I wasn't content. I have been meaning to speak with him. I want to know why he wants me.

He smiled big and said, "I have fallen for your beauty when you were a child and even more now, and with your ferocity it makes you even more captivating. I love you. I want you to be mine forever and always."

"You're hiding something," I said. I was making no expressions. I was serious. I stared at him. "How did you come to know me?"

His smile dropped and he stood up.

"It's too early for this. You're being ignorant. You can't think straight because you're exhausted. Come to bed with me right now," He demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere. Since we have enough time, why don't you answer my questions now so we won't have to do it later?" I asked. He moved around the coffee table and lifted me into his arms, blanket included.

Rido made his way to the stairs but I pushed him away. I fell to the floor. I pressed closely to the wall.

"Go have your servants feed you," I hissed. "You have plenty of them. Surely they love you."

He snapped.

He yanked the blanket off me and he pressed my hands against the wall.

"I don't have to drink your blood in bed. I can do it wherever I please, you ignorant vampire," He spat. And he did. It was very painful compared to the easy, quick bites he would give me in bed. He was truly biting me like an animal. He was being merciless. I was gasping. I couldn't move. I forgot how weak he was making me. He slowly lost his grip on my hands and I slipped free, taking a hold of his throat where I dug my fingernails into his flesh.

He took my hands once more and he held them down. Swiftly, he hugged me and punctured his fingernails into my arm.

The ground underneath us became uneven and he let go of me completely. His hands were crushed under an invisible force. I looked at his eyes and a tear of blood slipped out of his blue eye. He clenched his teeth and covered my eyes with one hand. He pulled me upward on my feet. I began to kick around and struggle.

"You are not ready to become my wife. Your temper gets the best of you. I'll be kind once you have had time to think about who you are," He said.

He didn't take me upstairs. It was some room on the first floor.

I fell out of his arms onto a hard surface. I saw his face before he closed the lid over the coffin. I shouted Rido's name but it was mostly screams of anger and fear. I tried to push the lid off but it wouldn't budge. He was probably sitting on it from outside.

"Don't worry, love," He said. "I'll keep you company until you fall asleep. Now, let's talk about your father."

My father?

I was still in the darkness. Rido's blood boiled inside of me.

"I have committed no crime!"

I recognize this voice. It was a familiar voice that I faintly remember.

It was my father.


	7. Chapter 7

Rido drowned me in his memories.

My father stood at the center of a gathering. There were many others like him- purebloods. They shared physical characteristics with him. He was being interrogated by them. Rido sat amongst them, drinking a glass of blood, watching as if he was being entertained by a show.

"I have killed those you sent to kill my wife and child. I'm exhausted of your behavior but if it continues then I will have to kill you all," My father said without hesitation. "You have no business in my life!"

His family began to speak their minds:

"You have bred with a human female! You are ruining this family's pureblood lineage!"

"You betrayed this family. You've become a human!"

Rido was smiling. My father defended himself: "I have the right to love whomever I want! My daughter has our heritage! Our blood! She isn't completely human."

An old man stood up, "You are a disgrace to this family. You have lied to us and kept secrets from us. If you don't want conflict then you should kill the human female and the hybrid child."

More began:

"You can turn your wife into a vampire but it wouldn't help since you've bred when she was human."

"You can feed your daughter the family's thickest blood!"

"Or you can have your daughter marry into our family so that she can have pureblood children."

A woman complained: "The pureblood men of this family wouldn't want to have children with a hybrid!"

Rido grinned even more.

The second memory was where it made sense.

Rido and my father were outside on a porch together. It was a family party and my mother had just gone home with me. She couldn't tolerate the vampires any longer.

My father was telling Rido his woes.

"Since we are old friends," Rido said slyly. "I will help you solve your problem."

"How?" My father asked, turning to him, hungry for a solution to end this nightmare.

Rido had just met me for the first time a few hours ago. He had a plan.

"The Kuran lineage comes from very old and powerful vampire blood," Rido explained as he swirled the blood inside his glass around. "As far as back to the ancient Kaname Kuran. With my family's blood I will restore the pureblood in your daughter by marrying her and having her drink my blood to kill the human inside of her. You would be welcomed back into the society of your family when they find out you will have ties to the Kuran family."

My father didn't wait to think upon it. He shook Rido's hand and Rido sipped from his glass.

* * *

><p>Rido has answered many of my questions. My father was the one to blame. His pride and ego forced my mother to go crazy. It's his fault. My mother had a very good reason to hate vampires. They're monsters. She wanted a normal life with her normal family. I regret leaving her. I regret sinning. But if she won't accept my nature then how can I call her mother?<p>

I pressed my arms against the lid of the coffin. It came up easily. I removed it and sat up.

Rido was there, beside me, standing with his hand stretched out to me for me to take.

"Are you happy? I answered your questions. Now," He said. "Will you come back to bed with me, wife?"

I looked at him.

"I will not fulfill my father's wish of marrying you. I would rather have him face his family as he is with a human wife and a hybrid daughter," I said to him.

"Your father has been dead for nine years. It may seem as though I want to complete our deal but I' doing this for myself entirely," He said. He walked to the only door of this room. "Your father gave you away to me to love for eternity. But I guess you wouldn't understand since your mother's ideals spin in your head."

He left the room and shut the door behind him.

He spoke loudly once more.

"Hybrid? You've drank so much blood from me in the past two days that your human side has died. You're a pureblood… a weak one that is."

Then his presence was gone and I was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed away from Rido for three days. We didn't speak to each other. I stayed in a totally different room, a much smaller one that had a much smaller bed. I didn't want to see Rido. I was speechless. He was still in the same room but he would occasionally move to the room with the coffin. I stayed in my room every hour of the day and night. I know how he gets cranky during the day so I made sure to sleep through the night and get up during the day to search the kitchen and make noise. I wanted him to get angry. I would also go to other rooms and look for clothes or something to entertain me. I often drew or read the books I found. I also looked out whichever window I could find. When I would hear him make his way downstairs, I would hurry to my room and shut the door. At night, when _he_ was awake, he would knock on my door and call my name. I was asleep by then and he knew that. He wouldn't try to sneak in.

Rido wasn't getting any blood and I wasn't either. It was probably annoying him. He was such an avid blood drinker that I thought he would barge into my room and force himself upon me. It wasn't bothering me. I had sinned enough. All I wanted now was rest.

I was asleep and I heard voices. It was past midnight. Rido was doing something upstairs. I put on a sweater I found and I checked the window. There were people outside. They're a bunch of men and women dressed in fancy clothing. I unlocked my door and I snucked out quietly. I returned to the bedroom upstairs. I stood outside the door. I heard chatter and moans. Did he invite people over?

"Come in!" Someone shouted from inside the room. I froze. I didn't want to enter the room.

"Don't be shy! Master is in need of company!"

Master? Are Rido's servants in there? Something has gotten into him. I don't want to know.

I decided to go back to my room but I stopped midway. I saw the coffin in the other room. I wanted to enclose myself in it, cut myself out of this world. I tiptoed over to my room, took a blanket, then hurried to the room with the coffin. I wrapped myself in the blanket then slowly knelt down and stretched myself out in the coffin. I closed the lid over me. I didn't care if some of the blanket was left outside. I was warm and comfortable and in two minutes I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"She's coming through! Get away from the coffin! Rido-sama said not to disturb her!"<p>

I tried to blink my vision into focus.

I turned my head and there was a small group of vampires in the room. They had removed the coffin's lid and decided to play with me.

"Hello, Kiku-sama," One said. "We're sorry to have awoken you with our chatter."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Rido-sama requested we offer ourselves to you," He said.

"For you are his lover and we must take care of his precious darling," Another said.

I got out of the coffin, leaving the blanket there, and I exited the room. They followed me.

"Allow us to feed you, Kiku-sama"

"We want you to feel better!"

"I offer you my body and blood!"

I returned to my room but I watched the come after me.

"Return to _that man_.I don't want anything to do with you all," I said.

A man grabbed my hand, "I beg of you! Take me, Kiku-sama!"

I pulled him off me. But they all retaliated. They grabbed me, pulled me, touched me, scratched me.

They were demanding me to accept their offerings.

I got angry and I grabbed one of them and I broke his arm. This didn't bother me. He fell to his knees and I smelled blood. This proved provocative. I took a handful of the hairs on his head and moved his head aside so I can bite his neck. The blood was so warm and welcoming that I was starting to lighten up.

The others began to stroke me gently. Then I tasted dust and his heartbeat was silent. The man who was in my hand was gone and what replaced him was a small pile of sand.

A woman hurried to the spot in front of me and she hugged me as if she was a friend. I drank from her. Then the next and the next until there were no more vampires pestering me. All sand now at my feet. My strength had returned and I was feeling much stronger and aware of myself.

I heard footsteps parading down the stairs. I could hear the ones outside tapping on the glass of the windows. Those inside crowded around me and I was excited. I drank from all of them! They wanted my death kisses.

I was on the ground against my bedroom door. They were crawling up to me like dogs wanting to lick my face. It was so overwhelming. I finished too many of them and I couldn't see my legs under all the sand.

When they were gone, I was trying to catch my breath. I got up slowly and I put my hand to my throat and swallowed.

This was so much for me. But it was thinner blood. Much thinner compared to Rido's blood. It was a new taste to me but it was still blood. It still gave me power.

I hurried back upstairs and I opened the door to the bedroom. It was full of vampires subservient to Rido. They surrounded the bed, wanting Rido to feed from them. He was sitting on the bed, taking them just as I did. He was glaring at me. He wasn't smiling. He drank viciously as he drank away his sorrows. His mouth was smeared with blood and his clothes drenched in it.

When the vampires saw me, they hurried to me, wishing me to taste them. I tapped them all and made my way to the bed.

Rido finished a woman then watched me.

"Take you and your servants somewhere else. I can't enjoy sleeping with them here," I said.

"I have to find another means of getting blood for me to heal since I don't want to taste your horrid blood," He said as he grabbed another vampire and placed him under his fangs.

The vampires I touched grabbed him and forced him to his knees on the floor. Rido looked at me angrily.

"If I have no use for you then goodbye," I whispered. I left the room before he could reach for me.

The vampires attacked him.

* * *

><p>I ran out of the manor and into the snow and the night sky. I ran into the forest barefoot and afraid of what I've done.<p>

I could hear his servants following me. They called my name, crying "Master wants to punish you! Come home! Let us show you the way!"

I ran and ran. I ran so much that my feet began to feel light and in a second, I was a mass of crows.

I hurried past the trees and I desperately searched for shelter. The manor was really in the middle of nowhere. I would have to travel for miles to find a town or a house.

When I flew into the sky, I saw mountains and valleys but no buildings or signs of humans.

I rolled back into my physical form and I plunged into the snow. I dug a hole.

My lungs and nostrils were cold from inhaling so much of the frosty air. My throat burned.

They weren't finished looking for me.

I curled into a ball and covered myself with snow. I only hoped this would work. The snow could mask my scent.

It was dark and I waited.


	9. Chapter 9

**This** was terrible. I accidentally erased what I had typed for this and the following chapter. So I had to do all this by memory. It was terrible. This could have gotten better if I hadn't erased it all. I'm sorry. But love what you have. Bye! Is this the longest chapter I have ever made?!

* * *

><p>It was dawn when I woke up. My clothes were wet and I felt warm from my body heat. I couldn't stop shivering. I was scared.<p>

Silence. It was too quiet. Time has stopped. No birds. No movement. Nothing. I can't hear my own heart.

I lifted myself out of the hole and began away from the manor. I wasn't going to stay there any longer. I needed to find people.

I don't know how long I walked but I could tell it was for a very long time. I watched the sky go from orange to pink to blue to black. It repeated multiple times and I would notice the clouds on some days and the stars on others. I never stopped and I never looked back. It was peaceful and lonely and I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

"Kiku-sama! I've found you! Rido-sama will be so grateful!"

It was one of Rido's servants. They were propped up in a tree. He dropped down in front of me and bowed.

"Let's return-" Before he could finish, I grabbed him and lunged him to the ground. My hand was crushing his neck.

"Tell me how long you have been searching for me," I demanded.

"E-Eight d-d-days," He choked. I pulled him up and crushed his throat in my teeth. I drank and stared at the sky. Eight days. And he still hasn't found me. He must be very impatient right now. Poor boy.

I heard laughter. Not maniacal laughter but the giggles of a little girl. It was so distant but I was able to hear her fine. I needed that voice. I need to find her.

The fire within me inspired power. I was racing to the source of that sound. Then there was the smell of smoke, bread, animals, cars… people!

I was practically flying. Everything was moving so fast. The world was moving away from me in one direction. The sounds were getting louder. They were filling my mind. My heart was racing.

"She just came out of the bushes!"

The world was still and there was a boy and girl standing in front of me. The boy held a ball in his hands.

"She's a fairy!" The girl whispered to her brother.

"Children!" I exclaimed. I wrapped them into my arms and hugged them tightly. I kissed their foreheads and spun them around. The girl was giggling. I set them back down and I noticed that the boy was blushing.

"What is fairy doing here?" The girl asked me.

"I'm running away!" I said. "Running away from an evil man! But, children, do you know where I can find clothes? Maybe not…"

"You can borrow big sis's clothes. She's not home right now," The boy said then entered his house. The girl was staring at me.

"Ran away?" She asked herself.

"Yes! Ran away! I used to be free with my fairy family in the fairy world but this man found me and captured me. He took me home and tortured me. But I gained the courage to leave him!" I told her. "You're being very kind for accepting me."

"It's because you're very beautiful. You must be magical!" She said. "Is he an evil man?"

"The evilest of them all. He drank blood and he never slept because he was afraid of people leaving him! But I couldn't forgive him for taking me. I had to leave," I said. "I would like to reward you, child."

"That's terrifying! He sounds so cruel! Good thing you came to us," She giggled. "Reward? Me?"

"Anything you desire I shall give to you!" I said.

"Here are some clothes," The boy returned with a wagon. Inside the wagon were folded clothes.

"This is so much. Wouldn't your sister be angry?" I asked, investigating the clothes he brought.

"She hasn't been home in a long time. I doubt she would notice some of her things missing. It's all yours. I'll take the blame!" He said. I kissed his cheek and thanked him.

"The wish, fairy!" The girl whined.

"What is it?" I asked. The boy did well. He brought me a long-sleeved turtle-neck sweater, a coat, boots, a scarf, a thick skirt, warm leggings, and a knitted cap.

"I wish for you to come back and see us again when you feel lonely," The girl said.

"As you wish, my child," I said, giving her a small curtsy then kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>I had wandered into a clothing shop and I went straight into the dressing rooms. I changed my clothes and I left the old ones there. On my way out I took a messenger bag from a stand.<p>

I made my way down streets the rest of the day. I had to think of what I'm going to do. Now that I'm away from _that man_ I'm going to have to find someone I know, someone I trust.

It was sunset and everyone was beginning to return home. I had passed an ally and the smell of blood tickled my nose. I followed it to an empty building.

There was a man standing at the center of a room with a woman thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted. The man surely heard me and he turned around. His eyes were deranged and wild. He dropped the woman and attacked, swinging his elongated fingernails at me. I grabbed his hair and he stopped thrashing. I drank from him- it was like a warm cup of tea.

The woman moaned.

* * *

><p>"Can you bring us two hot chocolates, please?" I asked the waitress, tapping her back.<p>

"Y-yes of course!" She said, hurrying into the kitchen then back to the table.

The woman sat across from me. She was waking up from her daze. She looked at the wall then at me.

"Who are you?! Where is the vampire?!" She whispered.

"I saved you, don't worry. You're safe now. He won't be bothering you any longer," I said, taking a sip from the hot cup.

"Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" She said. She took one of my hands and curled it in hers.

"You can enjoy that you're alive," I said. She took her cup and drank it down until it was all gone. She smiled at me.

* * *

><p>I sat on the roof of a building, looking at the things I have collected from the vampires I killed. I have gotten several wallets and purses filled with money and cards but I didn't keep them at all. I kept their photos and looked at who they were before they became a vampire. I also have notes they made, and keys.<p>

"Kyaaahhh!"

I got up and stretched. I haven't fed in the last two hours. I can go for a snack. It'd be my last one because I'm going to go to the next town in a few hours when the sun comes up again.

I followed the sound of footsteps racing around buildings. I dropped down ahead of the vampire. It was a woman. She noticed me and stopped to clean the blood from her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Excuse me, Kiku-sama, but I must help you find your way home to Rido-sama. He dearly misses you," She said. I stepped forward and vanished in the blink of an eye. I was behind her and I moved her neck and shoulders apart to bite her.

"Stop right there, vampire!"

I turned around, continuing to drink from her. I think he caught a hint of the animal inside of me. A man aimed his gun at me. The woman turned into dust and I watched the man. He was scared, nervous. A bigger animal just killed his prey.

"For terrorizing children and the elderly, I sentence you to death on the account of your crimes!" He shouted.

"I think you have it wrong, sir," I said. He dropped his gun then fell backwards. I went to his side and stood over him. I looked straight into his eyes. There was something in there. Something I've seen before. He was gazing at me as if he were dreaming.

"Akira, what are you doing on the ground?"

It was Zero's voice. He was here. I saw him coming towards us. He noticed me. His eyes then flew at the man.

"Kiku, move!" He shouted, now running towards us.

I saw Akira's face then I saw the ground. I didn't move fast enough. My left side was burning with the intensity of hellfire. It wasn't healing. It was twitching and burning. I didn't dare touch it. I was frozen in fear and in pain.

"She wasn't on the hunt list, Akira! Why did you shoot her?"

Zero was scolding the man who shot me. The man was apologizing. I heard him crying and begging forgiveness. Then I saw Zero's face.

"I'll try to be gentle but I know it'll hurt to move," He said. He lifted me into his arms and began to hurry.

I was staring at his face then at my bloody hands. It had done more harm to my side than to my hands. My hands feel as though I placed them over a hot iron.

"Chairman! Chairman!"

Zero brought me to a strange building full of people. They were distressed by my presence. They knew what I was.

I was placed on a bed and they all surrounded me.

"She's a pureblood. What is she doing here? Was she going to be killed? Why did he bring her here?"

They were buzzing with questions. They were curious.

Headmaster Cross came immediately.

"Kiku-chan? What happened?" He asked. He was surprised and scared.

"A woman recognized me and I killed her. The man hunting her down thought I was her and he shot me. I did him no harm. I was staring at his eyes," I said. "The woman was a vampire that follows under Rido Kuran."

"I'm sorry Kiku-chan but we can't help you with this wound. You're going to have to drink blood and get lots of rest for it to heal. Since it was made by an anti-vampire weapon, the wound is going to heal slower than normal. It'll take about several weeks, or maybe a month or two. But, please, stay here and rest. You're safe with us," He said. "Let's go everyone! She's a respected guest here! Look away!"

Then they were gone except for Zero.

"All I can do for you now is to give you my blood," He said. "But it'll help you get a head start on healing."

He moved his arm so I could reach for it. I bit into his forearm and I drank slowly. I was in no rush. I wanted to get this over with. I wanted to sleep. And I did, for an entire month- slept it all the way through.


	10. Chapter 10

**DemonWriter101** I am very thrilled to be typing this as we speak! I just enjoy it so much! I plan to continue doing many more chapters. It's my favorite. I can't sleep without making a couple chapters before bed or throughout the day to satisfy my creative hunger (I'm still in PJ's). This might be the last one in a few weeks since Thanksgiving is coming up and I need a break from doing so much. Treasure these chapters while the wait. Ciao!

* * *

><p>"Kiku-chan… come home to me… I miss you… it's been more than a month since I have felt your soft touch… please come back…"<p>

I was standing there with _him_. He was there with me in this empty space. His wound bled while he stood there, rain drops of blood falling to the white floor. I felt mine do the same. I wrapped my right arm around me and touched my side. I looked at my bloody fingertips.

"Why don't you want to come back? I know you're in that town. Do you want me to eliminate everyone in the town so I can find you?" He asked.

"With what respect? I was an object in that house. You didn't respect me. You did as you wished. You were selfish," I said.

"But it was because of my undying love for you," He said. "I want you here with me. I was behaving like a child. I wanted you all to myself. I finally had you after seventeen years! You were finally in my arms!"

"But you're a monster. You treated me like a child! Like someone who still needed to be reprimanded for their mistakes. We are equals now. Start acting like it!" I snapped.

He was silent. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes.<p>

I was still in the room but I was wearing pajamas. I raised the shirt up to look at the gun wound. The flesh around my waist was red and purple. It was dry and closed up but it was still painful and raw. All it needed to do now was heal internally. My clothes were nicely folded on the dresser beside the table. I took my time to dress. I put the scarf and cap in the messenger bag.

"Kiku-chan, are you awake?"

It was the Headmaster. He was knocking on the door.

"Yes. Come in," I said.

He shut the door behind him then smiled.

"You look more energized, Kiku-chan! Do you feel much better?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay here. I needed it," I said.

"No problem," He said. "But I have some alarming news. Since you are engaged to Rido Kuran, the council would like to have you trialed. They believe that you had aided Rido when he was at the academy but I don't think so. They just want to make sure you weren't part of his attack."

"I have no problem testifying," I said.

"And also, they want to have you imprisoned while they wait for an exact date to have you come in to the court. You will have to stay here for a little while longer," He said. He was now sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Just do it," I said.

* * *

><p>The ground was cold and hard. I didn't request for a room with a bed. My hands were handcuffed behind me. I was sitting in the center of the room, with my legs folded underneath me as if I was having tea with someone on a low table. My eyes were closed and I was just focusing on healing my wound.<p>

"_Seeing you bound like that makes my hairs stand on its ends. It's sending shivers down my spine. I would like to see you like that more often- bound, wounded, bloodthirsty. It's almost too much to bear."_

"Go away, little boy," I said.

"_But I want to admire you in these conditions… Does it hurt to have a part of you wounded so badly? Do you understand why I wanted you to myself every second of the day? I didn't want _this_ to happen! This could have been prevented if you had just stayed. I wanted for you wait until I was completely healed so that I would be able to protect you!"_

"But it happened and I'm here. You were too much," I said.

"_I want you to return to me, love; so that we can heal together, so that we can understand each other much better. Wife, Kiku, forgive me. I regret inflicting you pain."_

"Why do you try so desperately to try to win me over? Go look for someone else," I said.

"_Because I want to unleash the vampire inside of you that your mother was repulsed by. I want you and only you. You can put up with me and fight me. You're so beautiful and so strong. I want it all."_

I stayed quiet. I opened my eyes and noticed the flower at my knees.

"Honestly," I sighed. "I don't know which side of you is the side I hate. Lovesick boy, find me if you will. I'm exhausted and in need of your blood. I'll give you a chance."

"Kiku Oshiromoto."

The flower was gone. The hunter outside the cell tapped the door.

"Your appearance is needed," He said. I stood up with ease. He unlocked the door and helped me out.

"Walk forward," He said. The hunter didn't dare look me in the eye. His hat was in the way. He followed me from behind. He gave me directions on where to go. We passed into an empty corridor.

"I want to kiss your hands," The hunter said.

"What did you say?" I asked. I didn't look back.

"I want to kiss every part of your hand until the redness has gone away. And I have yet to see the wound on your waist," The hunter said. I stopped and turned around. The hunter lifted his head highly and grinned. His eyes were blue and red.

"Fox," I said. "Tease."

"Lover," He whispered. "Bride. My bird of prey. My delicate flower. My Kiku."

He wrapped his arms around me, tickling my ear with his words. He moved his hands into my hair. He kissed my lips.

"Kiku!"

I turned around. Zero and the Chairman were a few feet away.

"Takanara, why did you take Kiku out of her cell?" The Chairman demanded. "What are you doing with her?"

"Don't move!" Zero shouted, aiming his gun at Rido.

Rido didn't look at them, hiding his eyes with his hat. I felt my body getting lighter. Bat wings popped out of his body. Then out of mine. He led us into the air and out the nearest window, flying into the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Does it hurt?" Rido asked. "Can I see it?"<p>

"It doesn't hurt as much but it's still painful," I said. "No."

Rido had replaced the bed sheet and the cover. It no longer smelled like blood in the room. The walls were cleaned and the sand was swept out.

"Would you like to feed? Are you hungry?" Rido asked. He stroked my face. I tugged at the sleeve of my night gown. "Or would you like me to have fun first?"

"I'm not feeling up to it. I'm just glad everything is peaceful," I said. "Let's just go to sleep."

I was on the left side of the bed this time. His back was towards the windows. I wasn't looking at his face but at his neck. I snuggled my head into the blanket and closed my eyes.

He wrapped his arm around me and his forehead touched mine.

"If you wake up in an hour, or in ten days, or in six years, I'll still be here in bed with you," Rido said. "Would you like that?"

"Very much," I whispered.


	11. BONUS INSIGHT

**Hehehehehhehehhehehhehheehe.** This is a bonus chapter that I couldn't stop from happening. It would be weird just going to the part where they wake up. It would be like what happened during their sleep? Did they just sleep? Like what? So I decided to have fun because I'm a dummy and I didn't want to leave the mystery. This is how it went down during their "eternal sleep".

* * *

><p>"I can't sleep," I sighed. The feeling was out of me. I just couldn't bring myself to close my eyes and ignore everything else. I was staring at the ceiling. I felt Rido sigh.<p>

"Is there sunlight?" He mumbled underneath me. His face was buried at the nape of my neck.

"No," I answered quietly. He lifted himself up and laid down facing me. He wrapped his arms around me then slid them down my waist.

"Do you," He said smoothly. He looked at my body then at my face. "Prefer to waste some time?" [I apologize here. I realized this could be taken as a pun. I'm trash.]

"No," I said quickly, facing the door. "Is there a library?"

"Yes but how can you think about reading right now?" He asked. He sounded a bit annoyed. "Stay in bed with me."

He muzzled his head beside me waist and sighed once more.

"But I can't," I said. I got out of bed and made my way through each of the rooms, looking for the library. Rido followed me once I left the bed. He brought the blanket with him. His hair was messy and he wore a loose-fitting shirt and pants. He squinted and followed with clenched teeth. Grumpy…

The library was downstairs. I picked out the first book that caught my eye. It was blue with gold lettering. I sat on a nearby sofa. My legs were crisscrossed, leaning against the armrest. He came to my side and nudged my arm. I scooted forward. He sat behind me properly and he wrapped himself with the blanket. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and rested his head on my back. He covered his head with the blanket then stayed quiet.

After several hours I finished the book and my eyelids had gotten heavy. I placed the book on the ground. I took some of the blanket and put it over my mouth. I closed my eyes and dipped into sleep.

* * *

><p>I slid my arm up his back and hugged him. I moved my head under his chin. He sighed and stretched and fixed himself. He moved his body closer to me and he stroked my hair.<p>

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"Nothing. I just want to stay like this forever," He said.

"Hm," I said. I opened one of my eyes. We were back in the bedroom, snuggled once more in bed. "How did we get to the bedroom?"

"I carried you. It was uncomfortable. Too much light came into the room," He said. He decided to move closer into me. I moved my head aside while he moved. His arm wrapped over my waist and his head was against my chest. I wrapped his head in my arms and rubbed my cheek against it, finding a comfortable spot to rest on.

"Your heart is so still. I can't hear it," he said.

"Because I don't have one."

"Because you gave it to me."

"Maybe," I said. I pulled the blankets over us so that it shrouded us completely. Then the darkness kissed me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I remember getting out of bed like a zombie and Rido grabbed my gown. I patted his hand and he let go. I was going downstairs to the kitchen. Rido, of course, followed me with his cranky morning attitude once I was out of the room. I drank some imaginary milk and then walked into the parlor where Rido's coffin was. I crawled inside and he brought the blanket. He reminds me so much of a child. He followed me inside and covered us both then shut the lid.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kiku, my love, I'm hungry…"<p>

"Then feed," I whispered.

"But I want to go upstairs…"

"Then go upstairs. Leave me be."

"With you."

"I'm fine here," I said, yanking the blanket towards me. I heard him lift the lid and slip out. His arms swooped underneath me and lifted me up into the air. I pulled the blanket over my head like a hood and nodded off.

He placed me on the bed and he spread the blanket out over me. My hands were raised above my head. I watched him with tired eyes.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy," He cooed.

"Do it before the sun rises or else you'll get cranky," I said.

"I'll try to be quick," He said.

I felt coldness on my thigh and waist. I opened my eyes. Rido had lifted my gown.

"It's perverted to make a move while I'm asleep," I snapped.

"I want to know if you're healing properly," He said. "I don't know how much damage that hunter did to you. How is it?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I whispered. "Go back to sleep."

His lips gently brushed the wound. He put my gown down. I didn't realize my face was red. I was blushing. I took his pillow and covered my face with it.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," I snapped. "Go to sleep."

"You're blushing," He laughed.

"No. I just remembered when that hunter kissed me before we flew out the window," I turned my head aside.

"Hunter? But I kissed… hmph…" He moved the pillow a bit up my face and I felt his lips touch mine.

"Who kissed you?" He asked.

"No one. No one kissed me," I said. My ears were burning and it was getting hot under the pillow.

He crawled back under the covers. I turned away from him. He hugged me from behind.

"You're so cruel to me," He whispered. "So deadly, so magical, so lovely…"

He was kissing my cheek and ear and neck and shoulder and arm. Filling the spaces he missed with even more kisses.

"Pervert!" I shouted. "We're not married!"

"We could be," He said softly in my ear, stroking my arm with his fingers.

"I still know nothing about you," I said.

"I'll tell you when I wake up," He said.

I fell asleep soon enough. We were tangled in each other's arms. I would hear distant whispers of "I love you" every now and then. We would only come to our senses two years later.


End file.
